Freak on a Leash
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Another Kraven x Lucian smut. Lucian does not like being Kraven's 'puppy' all of the time, but his punishments make it seem so inviting. Slash, of course.


**TITLE: Freak On A Leash**

**CHARACTERS: Lucian, Kraven, Raze, Pierce, Taylor, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Lucian/Kraven, mentions Raze/Erika, appearence of Pierce/Taylor**

**NOTES: A friend inspired me to want to start this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lucian, Kraven, Raze, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Lucian smiled to himself when he felt a cool hand on the shoulder of his leather jacket. "Kraven..." He whispered to his mate, turning to give him a soft nuzzle on the chin. "Can't you see I'm working, love?"

Kraven smiled at the Lycan and gave him a soft bite on the throat. "I can see that. What are you doing, exactly? Are you playing doctor?" He joked, sliding his arms around the other man's waist. "Are you taking Singe's place as head scientist?"

Lucian shrugged, grinning. "Someone has to. And no one else has enough brains to do so. No one except me." He shook his ponytail over his shoulder. "I'm just testing to see if a hybrid can be born instead of made."

Kraven continued to nuzzle at the back of his mate's neck. "Why don't we find out together, hmm?" He dug his teeth into the soft skin of Lucian's neck, elicting a high-pitched whimper. "Do you like that, Lucian?" He moved a few inches over and bit the side of Lucian's throat roughly. The Lycan whimpered again. "I think you do."

Lucian nodded and released another high-pitched whine, turning fully around. He attached his mouth to Kraven's, devouring the vampyre's lips heartily. Another whimper escaped him when Kraven grabbed one of his butt cheeks roughly and laid him on the table that all of the science experiments sat on. The Lycan wrapped his legs around his mate. He pulled out of the kiss for a breath, and Kraven's mouth latched onto his exposed throat.

Kraven smirked into his rough nibbles when he heard the whimpering of his Lycan mate growing more and more loud. He knew he was leaving bite marks on the soft, tan skin of the other man's neck, but he didn't care. He was enjoying himself. "Good puppy." He growled into Lucian's throat. "Good wolfie. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" The vampyre knew that treating him like a dog would only provoke his lover into domination, but he welcomed the fight. His cool hand squeezed Lucian's buttocks. "Puppy sounds restless."

Lucian whimpered again, tilting his head back to accomodate Kraven's jaw. "Harder...Kraven..." He arched his back in an attempt to rub himself against the other man. "Kraven..." He began to writhe on the table when Kraven adjusted their positions to push his crotch into the crack of Lucian's ass. "Oh, fuck..." He whimpered loudly when the vampyre dug his fangs into his neck, careful not to break the skin.

Neither man noticed the plastic flaps that served as a door being pushed aside by a burly, African man. Raze's dark eyes widened considerably when he saw Lucian, his leader and the master of the whole underground Lycan clan, whimpering, on his back across the table with his legs around the traitor of the vampyres. He wanted to say something, but he froze up awkwardly at their open display of affection to each other. The large Lycan rubbed his hairless head uncomfortably when he noticed how Kraven was biting roughly at Lucian's neck, drawing the loud, high-pitched whimpers that he could hear from across the room.

Raze winced when he saw Kraven's pale, bony hand grip at and squeeze Lucian's buttocks. The vampyre had one hand on each cheek, and was holding them tightly in his hands. _'Maybe I should have just stayed with Erika. At least I could have had a nap with my mate.'_ He thought regrettably. "Lucian." He called in his deep voice. "We need to talk."

Lucian broke away from Kraven suddenly, looking over at his friend. Raze seemed uncomfortable with his position in the room at that very moment. He tried to push his mate away to allow Raze to talk to him, but Kraven pressed closer, trying to continue what they had started. "Not now." He hissed at the vampyre. "I have business to attend to." When Kraven continued to ignore him, Lucian pushed the other man away, hard. It almost sent him into the wall. "What is it, Raze?"

Raze cleared his throat and leaned against the wall next to the doorway. "I need to be sure that you know that myself and a small contingent of Lycans are heading out to another vampyre coven to aquire the services of more...females for the hybrid experiments." They had been doing it for months. The first female had been a former follower of Kraven, Erika, who had been brought to their den amidst few others. She was immediately chosen by Lucian to be given to Raze as his mate. It took a few weeks for the vampyres to adjust to their stay in the Lycan den, but they soon found themselves comfortable, and were enjoying their lives being Lycan mates. Erika seemed to enjoy the company of the large, African man.

Lucian nodded, brushing his hair out with his fingers. "Thank you for making me aware. No one had told me that there was going to be another collection tonight." He sighed and glanced at his mate. Kraven stood silently, leaning against the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He had a frown on his face, and his brows were furrowed. "Kraven, please, this is business." The Lycan reached out to pet dark hair from his lover's blue eyes. Kraven ducked his head away from the touch. Lucian sighed and turned back to Raze. "You are dismissed, Raze."

Raze nodded and left the room hurriedly. Something told him that he didn't want to see Kraven's reaction to Lucian's forceful handling.

As soon as the man had exited the room, Kraven whirled on Lucian, taking him by the chin. "Bad dog, Lucian. Bad puppy." The vampyre grinned pointedly when he saw his mate's eyes widen. "Come on, you need to see what happens when puppies misbehave." The dark haired man reached into his coat pocket to take out a brown leather collar. He grinned at Lucian's horrified face. "Yes, Lucian, I am taking you through the den on your leash to the bedroom."

"I am the leader of this clan." Lucian hissed. "You can't do this to me. Not like this. Kraven, please, you can't take me through all of the Lycans on a leash like some common bitch."

Kraven ignored the ranting of his mate as he buckled and secured the leather strap around the other man's neck. "Lucian, this is part of your punishment. Bad dogs get punished and they have no say in the matter." He extracted a short leash and attached it to the collar. "Come on now, Lucian. Time to go face your punishment."

Lucian let his head fall, flushing brightly with embarrassment, as he followed his mate submissively out of the lab. He tried to hide his face from the amused and confused Lycans that peppered the hallway as Kraven led him towards the room they shared. He could see his most loyal followers shifting from side to side, as if they would attack at any moment, but he gave them a short head shake. He didn't want them to hurt Kraven.

Pierce had Taylor pressed up against one of the walls in the hallway, both of the smaller man's wrists caught in one large hand and held over his head. The dark haired man's other hand was inside of his blond mate's waistband. He kissed Taylor's mouth sloppily, until the other man pulled away. They both looked over with wide eyes at their leader, being pulled along on a leash by his own mate. Lucian looked like a scolded puppy.

Pierce's grip tightened on Taylor's wrists, but he slowly relaxed at the whimpering noise his mate made. The blond male licked his cheek gently, urging him to look away from the Lycan Master and his problems with his own vampyre mate. After one last hard glance, the dark haired Lycan turned back to kissing his mate.

As soon as Lucian and Kraven entered their room and the door was closed, Lucian moved to take his collar and leash off. A sudden, choking tug stopped him. The Lycan stood still, eyes closed, as his mate circled him. He knew he was being surveyed by the other man. "What are you thinking?" He muttered quietly. A cool hand pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and began to undo his shirt. "Kraven?"

Kraven gave Lucian a hard glare and shoved his shirt away from his shoulders. His blue eyes followed it, watching it collect at the Lycan's elbows. "You're being punished, my love. You did something that did not please me in the least." His cool hands moved down to undo Lucian's pants as he gave his mate's shoulder a hard nip.

Lucian sighed and allowed his mate to strip him naked, save for the collar around his neck. He was pulled forward on the leash, falling to his hands and knees. He didn't even bother trying to stand, as Kraven set a foot on his back to tell him to stay down. He remained down there, looking up through his long hair at the vampyre. "What did I do wrong?"

Kraven was reaching for something, but Lucian couldn't see what it was. "You made me seem like an undignified slave, and I will not have that out of you." There was a thud from above Lucian. He couldn't place the sound, though he knew it well. "I'm sorry you disrespected me, Lucian. I didn't want to have to punish you like the dog you are."

Lucian yelped quietly at the first strike of the rolled up newspaper on his bare backside. He hadn't expected this. It was even more embarrassing than any other techniques Kraven had used as punishment for his actions. "Kraven..." He growled quietly, shifting his arms. "Don't you dare do this to me."

Kraven chuckled. "You brought it on yourself, bad puppy." He tugged on the leash to bring Lucian's head back. "Maybe you should treat me better. I don't take well to being underneath someone." He struck Lucian's tanned buttocks again. "You know that."

Lucian grunted, sliding down to rest his head in his crossed arms as he accepted his punishment. After a while, he didn't mind it anymore. Actually, he was starting to enjoy it. He sighed happily when Kraven dropped the newspaper to the floor and began to caress his bottom with both hands.

"All done." Kraven leaned over Lucian to whisper into his ear. "You accepted your punishment well, Lucian." He nipped at the Lycan's earlobe softly. "You know I only do that because I love you."

Lucian nodded, sitting up. He fingered the collar around his neck, but didn't try to take it off. Secretly, he enjoyed when Kraven would play with him this way, treating him like a dog. It turned him on the way the vampyre could dominate him and make him like it. He loved the power Kraven held over him.

Kraven nuzzled the back of Lucian's neck and lightly nibbled on it. "How is puppy feeling now? Better?" Lifting the Lycan by his backside, he placed Lucian in his lap and bit his shoulder. He could feel his pants constricting when his mate released a loud whimper. "Gods, you know I love it when you do that." He moved closer to the other man's neck and bit it again. Lucian's whimpering grew louder, more high-pitched. "Oh, fuck, that's the sexiest sound I've ever heard."

Lucian put his hands behind himself, into Kraven's hair, and held him closer. "K-Kraven." He whimpered. He spread his legs, his toes on the ground. He pushed his body back, rubbing against the vampyre. "I want...you..."

Kraven grinned into his mate's shoulder and pulled away for a moment. "I have to get my pants off, sweet puppy. And we need to get your cute ass all stretched out." He pushed three fingers into Lucian's mouth and used the other hand to pump the Lycan's erection. "Suck them, baby. Get them all nice and wet for me. Make them nice and slippery." He moaned quietly when Lucian did as he was told, obediantly suckling at the cool digits. "Oh...oh, Lucian."

Lucian ground himself into Kraven's lap, loving the way the other man's penis felt between his cheeks, even through fabric. He whimpered around Kraven's fingers.

Kraven pulled his hand away from Lucian's mouth and gently lifted him enough to slide two lubricated digits into his mate's ass. He scissored them gently. He was moving quickly tonight, he just wanted to love Lucian so badly. "I need you, Lucian. I need you so much right now." He slid in the third finger. "I need to fuck you so much right now."

Lucian groaned loudly and reached down to fondle himself. He was so hard. So very hard. And being touched like this, treated like this, it turned him on so much. "Kraven, please..." He whimpered quietly. "Kraven, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me..."

Kraven grinned, opening his slacks and pushing them from his hips. "One more moment." He whispered to his mate as he spat into his hand. He rubbed the saliva into his erection with his free hand and grasped Lucian's hips tightly. "Ready?"

Lucian nodded quickly and gripped Kraven's thighs. "Do it now." The Lycan let out a loud howl when his mate penetrated him, spreading his legs wide. "Kraven!" He let his head loll back onto the other man's cool, strong shoulder. "Oh, hell...Kraven..."

Kraven grinned, nipping at Lucian's bared neck. "Do you like it when I love you like this?" He ached his hips and pressed his penis against Lucian's prostate. The Lycan let out another wolfish howl. "I think you do."

Lucian bounced himself lightly. "I like it...I really like it." He moaned quietly and tipped his head sideways, welcoming Kraven's hard love bites.

Kraven dug his sharp fangs into the spot where Lucian's neck met his shoulder, not quite enough to break skin. He sucked hard at the flesh. The vampyre grinned as he pulled away from his whimpering, mewling mate and looked at the deep bruise mark that his mouth had formed. "I'm going to come." He whispered into Lucian's ear, licking at the lobe and taking it into his fangs.

Lucian whimpered again, gripping Kraven's thighs tightly. "Me too..." He replied as his breathing intensified. "Kraven...Kraven...Kraven!" He howled as he met his release, shooting sticky white come into his own lap. He whimpered and panted at he came down from his high.

Kraven let out a yell of his own as he exploded into Lucian's tight heat, made all the more tight by his contracting muscles and hotter by their highly differing body temperatures. He breathed in deeply and sighed, helping to lift his mate out of his lap. "I love you." He murmured, nuzzling Lucian's ear. "I love you so much, pretty puppy."

Lucian nodded, still panting. He looked up when their bedroom door opened, green eyes widening at the sight of Pierce and Taylor. Both men had their hair mussed, as if they had been burying hands into it. The Lycan Master cleared his throat and tried to seem as put together as possible, even in his nude, come-covered state. "What is it?"

Pierce's eyes were wide and questioning. "Uh, well, uh...is this a bad time?"

Taylor covered his mouth to giggle to himself. "Were you two busy?"

"Just as busy as you two were in the hallway." Kraven replied, his voice annoyed as he closed his pants up. "Leave us."

Pierce sneered at Kraven behind his back. "We aren't here for you, princess. We were here to see our leader." He turned back to Lucian, who was standing, a slight quirk of anger in his lips. "Lucian, is it true that Taylor and I are being sent with Raze on collection in the morning?"

"It is." Lucian growled quietly, moving to his mate's side. Kraven wrapped both arms around the Lycan and held him close. "Now, leave us. I don't have the patience for you right now."

Pierce opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced when Taylor grabbed and squeezed his hand. "No, Pierce. Let's just go." The taller of the two growled and allowed his lover to drag him from the room.

Lucian sighed and rested his head on Kraven's shoulder. "You wore me out."

Kraven smiled, smoothing his hand over Lucian's hair. "Then let me put you to bed, love." He led Lucian to their king sized bed and lifted him into it. He kissed the Lycan gently. "I love you, Lucian."

Lucian snuggled down into the red covers and hugged his pillow close. "I love you, too, Kraven." He whimpered when he heard Kraven begin to leave. "Hold me?" He called, quietly.

Kraven chuckled to himself as he walked back to the bed and climbed into it, spooning up behind his mate. "You know I can never say no to you." He reached over to turn out the light. "Good night, sweetheart."

Lucian was already dozing, but managed to wiggle his body closer to Kraven's in his half-aware state. He whimpered one last time before smiling in his sleep.

Kraven let a small smile cross his face, and he kissed Lucian's head gently. "I'll take that as a 'good night.'"


End file.
